Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. When writing data to a conventional flash memory system, a host typically writes data to, and reads data from, addresses within a logical address space of the memory system. The memory system then commonly maps data between the logical address space and the physical blocks or metablocks of the memory, where data is stored in fixed logical groups corresponding to ranges in the logical address space. Generally, each fixed logical group is stored in a separate physical block of the memory system. The memory system keeps track of how the logical address space is mapped into the physical memory. The host keeps track of the addresses of its data files within the logical address space but the memory system generally operates without knowledge of this mapping.
A drawback of memory systems that operate in a logical address space is fragmentation. Data written by a host file system may often be fragmented in logical address space, where many fixed logical groups are only partially updated with new data. The fragmentation may occur as a result of cumulative fragmentation of free space by the host file system, and possibly even as a result of inherent fragmentation of individual files by the host file system. Data previously written may become obsolete due to deletion and cause further fragmentation. Garbage collection may be needed to aggregate obsolete data together in blocks to be erased. The performance of a memory system may be degraded by increased fragmentation and frequent garbage collection.